


Autobot Jazz Week: Dreaming

by ToraOkami303



Series: Autobot Jazz Week 2020 [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mentions of past child abuse, Not Beta Read, Nothing is graphically described but it is mentioned, mentions of scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraOkami303/pseuds/ToraOkami303
Summary: Youngling Jazz dreaming of the future.
Relationships: Ricochet & Jazz (brothers), Steelblazer (OFC) & Jazz & Ricochet (Mother and Sons)
Series: Autobot Jazz Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985018
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Autobot Jazz Week: Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> This AU was originally inspired by a handful of the 2020 Prowl/Jazz Anniversary Bingo prompts. Now I’m using it for a totally different prompt lol. 
> 
> Jazz, Ricochet and Steelblazer are all speaking in Polyhexian unless otherwise specified.
> 
> EDIT: fixed some typoes on 10/28/2020

A small silver youngling lay curled up in berth with a slightly bigger but otherwise nearly identical bronze youngling. The silver youngling starts to stir, blue visor flickering to life casting an eerie glow on the scarred protoform peeking out from under the visor. He shifts to sit up, ragged stumps of sensory panels fluttering on his backplates. Helm turned to peer out the narrow window, at the sliver of night sky visible beyond the buildings. He crawls closer to the window chirping softly.

The bronze youngling shifts grumbling a little at the chirps, his red visor flicks on helm turning to look at his smaller brother.

“Why are ya awake, Jazz? Ri said we gotta ‘charge.” he grouches in Polyhexian.

“Ah had a bad dream so ahm gunna think about nice dreams” Jazz declares, talking just a little too loud for someone who is supposed to be recharging.

“That’s dumb go back ta ‘charge.” his brother huffs rolling so his scarred backplates are facing the other.

“Yer dumb Rico, Someday ahm gunna work for the Prime ‘nd we’ll ‘ave all the best fuels ‘nd everyone will wanna be our friend!” Jazz clings to the window sill staring out at the stars.

“We’ll get ta ‘ave fancy additives like helium ‘nd gold. Ri will ‘ave her own apartment wit a fancy fuelling station.” his visor glitters in the starlight, so busy talking about his dream he doesn’t notice the shadow of an adult Polyhexian femme come into the room. She moves to quietly sit on the other berth in the room.

“Ah’ll ‘ave the bestest medic in all of Cybertron fix our sensory panels ‘nd ma optics. ‘Nd we’ll show that mean Commander neitha of us are cursed.” he folds his arms staring out the window at the sky

“Rico… Are ya listenin’?” he mumbles into his arms.

“Ah think Rico fell back inta ‘charge. Someplace ya ought ta be bitty.” the Femme chuckles in fluid Polyhexian, her yellow visor dimly lit.

Jazz jolts spinning to face the adult, plating flaired to make himself look bigger. Just as quickly as he spooked he recognized Steelblazer.

“Hey Ri. Ah thought ya had Night Shift.” he clambers straight over Ricochet who grumbles at the interruption to his recharge once more. Jazz slides right off the berth and crosses the short distance to crawl into his favorite adult’s lap.

“Got fired again. They don’t like me tellin’ ‘em ta shut up about da latest Pop Hit on da security comms channels so important stuff don’t get drowned out. They act like Ah ain’t got a millenia av experience in comms work on all’av ‘em combined. Ah’ll find somethin’ else, always someone hirin’ ta monitor security comms chatter at night.” Steel hugs the youngling gently, careful not to make him feel trapped.

“Why don’t ya do spy work again? Ya were one in Poly…” he looks up at her, faceplates twisted in confusion.

“Praxus don’t hire foreign frames in their Ops. They dun even like collaboratin’ with da otha City-States.” she smiles sadly.

“That’s dumb. Why’d we come here if Praxus is so dumb?” Jazz huffs cuddling into Steel’s abdomen.

“Cause they dun like collaboratin’ with da other City-States. Ops here ain’t likely ta turn us in ta ma former commander if they find us. Infact if ma former Commander is dumb enough ta tell ‘em why I ran with ya two, Da Praxian Hunters are likely ta blacklist all’av Polyhexian SpecOps.” She gives a sharp grin, despite the disadvantage of Praxian Culture favoring Praxian frames it also works to their benefit.

“The Hunters? ‘S that what they call their Ops?” Jazz chirps curiously.

“Ya. Well... ‘S da ‘hexian translation av it. In Praxian it’s { _ Praxian Hunters _ }. But all’av that is beside da point. Yaaa are suppose ta be ‘chargin’!” she tickles Jazz’s sides a little standing and moving to tuck him back into berth with Ricochet, who is watching them with a dim visor.

Jazz snuggles up with his larger twin yawning.

“Night... Ri…” he mumbles relaxing to go to recharge.


End file.
